


着迷【库希（August Kubizek×Adolf Hitler），短篇清水日常向，库比席克第一人称】

by ChelseaChen



Category: Historical RPF, Hitler-fandoms, Kubizek-fandoms
Genre: First Person Narrative, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-27 16:13:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19016335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChelseaChen/pseuds/ChelseaChen
Summary: 在August温柔的眼里，和Adolf平稳日常的片刻。





	着迷【库希（August Kubizek×Adolf Hitler），短篇清水日常向，库比席克第一人称】

真想从后面搂住他，在他的额头上轻轻地吻一吻。

我膝盖上摊着的琴谱，并不是我想要翻到的那一页。简单地拨弄纸张的过程被他的宏伟计划干净利落地打断了。我习惯性地把头转向他，看他高谈阔论。

关于林茨大剧场的建设问题。

他的头发被自己揉得很乱，想必他已绞尽脑汁。他的双手在我们之间不断地划过无规律的弧线，看来他对自己的想法胸有成竹。他的脸颊因为激动而涨的通红——

“Gustl，你在认真听吗？”他突然皱紧眉头，瞪着眼睛把脸凑了上来。

——他一定很在乎我。

“我当然在听了。”我如是说。只是他讲话的内容和他本身相比显得有些无关紧要了。

他死死盯着我，眼里充满狐疑，却又糅合着期待，瘦削的身体因仍未平复激昂的情绪而颤抖不止。“那你说说你的想法，我的朋友。”他宣布道。又是这样。文艺复兴的风格、栏杆与圆柱上的雕文、巨大的穹顶......这些计划经过他的深思熟虑，的确已经显得完美和无懈可击了。不幸的是，我已经把打破他的梦幻作为日常的一大乐趣了。

我自己都感到嘴角狡黠地挑了挑。跟平时一样，我说：“那资金问题要如何解决呢？”

“噢！让资金去见鬼！”他立刻回敬我，又笃定地说，“我想我得去买彩票了，百分之百会中的。”事实上每次我提醒他别忘了资金之后，他都那么说。

他只是想把一些事情说给我听罢了。毕竟他只有我这一个朋友。

他不再说什么，安静地躺到床上。今天他又不知跑去哪里实地考察，大概很累了吧。平时他都要看会书再睡的。我合上琴谱放回书架，和他一起躺下。他翻过身，我们俩面对面地侧卧着，两盏目光交合一处。

“Gustl，你最近是不是要上台演出？免费的门票一定记得给我一张。我真好奇你这么内敛的家伙是怎么在大庭广众之下演奏音乐的呢？”他没什么表情地说着刻薄话。

“我肯定会给你留好前排位子的。”

他哼了一声，“那我就等着吧！”然后闭上眼睛。

我注视了十几秒那张苍白色的干净面孔。他没有睡，轻颤的长睫毛，让我想起高贵的黑天鹅在抖动翅膀。即便如此，我还是忍不住在他的额头上轻轻地吻了一下。“阿道夫，晚安。”

他依然紧闭双眼，但眉头皱了皱，脸上晕出了美丽的色泽。

要是可以从后面搂住他就好了，我又想。随即我便谴责自己心中的贪婪。

就在这时，他又翻了个身，把背朝向了我。

似乎是一个欲言又止的背影。


End file.
